


Healing Hurts

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Healing Hurts<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, implied Megatron/Ratchet, very slightly implied Ironhide/Ratchet<br/>Summary: Nursing hurts allows the healing to begin.<br/>Prompt: (Bayverse) Elita One/Arcee - "nursing healing hurts"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied violence, femslash, some language<br/>Notes: Fic refers another fic that I had written for tf_speedwriting, Hunting The Betrayer.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Healing Hurts  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, implied Megatron/Ratchet, very slightly implied Ironhide/Ratchet  
> Summary: Nursing hurts allows the healing to begin.  
> Prompt: (Bayverse) Elita One/Arcee - "nursing healing hurts"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence, femslash, some language  
> Notes: Fic refers another fic that I had written for tf_speedwriting, Hunting The Betrayer.
> 
> 0000

Slag it all.

She mentally cursed her luck at the state that she would be returning to the Autobot base and Elita in now. Hunting the one who had betrayed the Autobots, stolen information, and had taken Ratchet had been hard.

But it had been well worth it, especially since the information hadn't even made into Decepticon hands yet, even though Ratchet had somehow been given to Megatron before she had even found either of them.

Though the fragging state that she had found them in, was always going to be stuck in her memory banks for possibly eternity. And even though Ratchet had kindly suggested that she let him check her over had ended with him on the wrong end of her gun.

She wouldn't let him close after what she had just him seen doing with Megatron.. though she probably would have done the same if she had caught him with Ironhide in some darkened hall.

Even when she had reported in to the Prime and Elita One, she could see the clear concern and almost disapproval for either her or Ratchet, she wasn't quite sure. 

But when they both had asked why she hadn't and still wasn't letting Ratchet anywhere near, she replied cheekily that Elita could be the one who would do her repairs.

Even with the ill hidden amused rumbles from all around them and Elita covering her face as though to hide her own amusement, she found that she'd rather Elita touching her frame anywhere at anytime.


End file.
